


Threesome?

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, there is no threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do I have to do to make him look like one of them?” He pointed at the girls who were all blushing bright red, a few even looking weak in the knees after Oikawa’s blown kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome?

“Does he just have no shame?” Hanamaki asked, watching Oikawa talk to a group of girls who were all stumbling over themselves to gain his attention. 

“Probably not,” Matsukawa decided after seeing Oikawa blow the girls a kiss.

“I want to test it. What do I have to do to make him look like one of them?” He pointed at the girls who were all blushing bright red, a few even looking weak in the knees after Oikawa’s blown kiss.

“I don’t think it’ll be that hard. Everyone has a breaking point,” Mastukawa slung his arm around Hanamaki with a lazy smirk, “Yours sure wasn’t too hard to find.”

“I  _ let  _ you find it.” Hanamaki replied breezily. “I want to find his though. Wanna help?”

“Of course.” As if Matsukawa would miss out on embarrassing Oikawa.

“C’mon, I’ve got an idea.” He got up, and held out his hand to help Matsukawa up as well.

Matsukawa gave him a questioning look but let Hanamaki hoist him up. “Do I get to know what this idea is before we reach him?”

“How do you feel about inviting Oikawa to sleep with us?”

“Threesomes aren’t my kink, but I  _ guess _ he’s hot enough if he agrees,” Matsukawa laughed.

“Great, let’s go then.”

They reached Oikawa and surrounded him on both sides, Matsukawa waving at the girls, “Hey, mind if we steal our captain for a bit? Thanks.” And with that, they each hooked an arm with Oikawa’s and pulled him away.

“Where are we going?” Oikawa asked, looking between the two of them suspiciously.

Never one to beat around the bush, Hanamaki instantly responded with, “How would you feel about a threesome?”

“With us,” Matsukawa added, as if it was necessary to clarify.

“Like, right now? Is that what I’m being dragged to? Because we have practice, you know.”

Both Matsukawa and Hanamaki simultaneously frowned. Oikawa didn’t even so much as stutter or blush. Being the first to recover from the failure of their attempt, Matsukawa was the one who answered, “I guess not right now then, but if you’re up for it...”

“I think I’ll pass, but thank you for the offer.” He freed his arms and started walking towards the gym. “I won’t excuse you from practice just because you’re horny either, so I expect to see both of you on the court in the next ten minutes.” He called over his shoulder.

“Well . . . that didn’t work.” Hanamaki said, staring after him. “You got any other plans?”

Matsukawa stroked his chin, looking mock serious, “I might have something.”

* * *

The next day after morning practice, Matsukawa waited for Oikawa to get out of the shower to give his idea a try. “Hey, Oikawa, you got any idea which sex toys feel the best? Asking for multiple necessary reasons.”

“You and Makki spicing things up? Not sure I’m the right person to ask. I mean, I can get behind handcuffs and stuff, but if you’re looking for something more advanced than bondage, vibrators, and cockrings I’m not sure I can help you. I feel like Kunimi probably knows. The quiet ones are usually into some weird shit.” Oikawa said thoughtfully as he dried his hair.

Matsukawa could feel his brow twitch at barely getting a reaction at all from Oikawa. “Huh, thought you’d be into spicier things than just that.”

“I mean, I’m open to trying just about anything once, but,” He shrugged. “No one’s asked me for more yet.”

Hanamaki was beside Oikawa in an instant, “You wanna join us in trying then?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“You haven’t even said what you’re trying. Didn’t you guys already ask me about a threesome though?”

“Doesn’t hurt to try again,” Hanamaki shrugged, inwardly screaming at Oikawa’s, now very apparent, lack of shame.

“I admire your persistence, but I’m gonna decline again.”

“Guess you’re stuck with just me, Takahiro. And maybe a few new toys.”

“I’ll manage somehow.” He winked.

* * *

“I think Makki and Matsun are hitting on me.” Oikawa told Iwaizumi as they walked to school.

Iwaizumi’s brows knit together, “What? You know not everyone thinks you’re hot, right?”

“Obviously they do, because they asked me to have a threesome with them. Twice.”

That definitely didn’t sound right to Iwaizumi. He’d have to ask them about it later. “I think it’s just your large ass ego getting to your head again.”

“No really. They literally asked me to have sex with them.” Oikawa insisted.

“Maybe they just needed a third person and considered you decent enough to drag in.”

“Then why did they ask twice? Matsun asked me my sex toy preferences.”

“Huh,” Iwaizumi rubbed his chin, “I thought they were already knee deep in kinks and toys.”

“Same!” Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “You could at least pretend to be a little worried about someone hitting on your boyfriend, you know.”

“You actively flirt with people in front of your boyfriend,” Iwaizumi pointed out.

“Yeah, but that’s different. I’m not actually hoping to get anything out of that. They’re asking me for sex.”

In all honesty, if it had been anyone other than Matsukawa and Hanamaki, Iwaizumi probably would have been furious but because it  _ was _ them, he was just more or less confused. They were definitely up to something, Iwazumi would just have to find out later what that something was. “Well it’s not like you agreed, right?”

“Of course not. They didn’t invite you.”

Iwaizumi might have grimaced, “Dunno how into the idea I would be even if they had asked. I can practically  _ hear  _ them making puns in bed.”

“So if I get asked about a fourway, I should turn that down?”

“Probably, don’t think you’re gonna get that offer though.”

“Then I guess I’m not hopping into bed with them.” Oikawa shrugged.

Iwaizumi reached over to ruffle Oikawa’s hair, “Then there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Iwa-chan! Don’t mess up my hair!” He whined as they neared the school.

“You’re gonna take a shower after practice anyway. It’s not like the guys are gonna care if your hair looks like a bush,” Iwaizumi snickered.

“I care though!”

* * *

“Hey,” Iwaizumi called out to Matsukawa and Hanamaki during their ten minute break, halfway through morning practice, “Oikawa said you guys were coming onto him. You up to something I should know about?”

“We’re trying to make him blush. It’s not working.” Matsukawa answered with a slight frown. Their plans to mess with Oikawa usually went better than this.

“What? That’s it?” Iwaizumi had been expecting something a bit worse in all honesty.

Hanamaki shrugged. “That’s it. We thought it would be a bit easier.”

Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder to where Oikawa was greeting the small bunch of girls who always seemed to visit right when their ten minute break started. “It  _ is _ pretty easy.”

“We asked him for a threesome and he didn’t bat an eye.” Hanamaki argued.

“Yeah, he told me. Just gimme a sec.” Iwaizumi turned around to walk up to Oikawa. He whispered something in his ear and Oikawa seemed to instantly turn bright red. “Sorry ladies, his ass is gonna be busy later.” With that, he pulled Oikawa away, back towards Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

“I-Iwa-chan! We are in public! We’re at  _ practice!”  _ Oikawa stumbled after Iwaizumi as he was pulled along.

“Not like it isn’t true.” He flashed a victorious grin towards Hanamaki and Matsukawa, “Told you it wasn’t that hard.”

“I wanna know what he said to him.” Hanamaki told Matsukawa.

“I wanna say it to you.”

“You don’t know what it was!”

“If it gets that kind of reaction, I don’t care.”


End file.
